facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw
Jigsaw 'the main antagonist of the ''Saw ''franchise. He is portrayed by Tobin Bell. He is different to most serial killers as he didn't kill his victims directly, but instead relied on various lethal traps in which he places his victims within. In most cases, he forces the victim to go through excruciating pain or trauma in order to survive. History Early Life John Kramer was a successful Civil Engineer, who ventured into property development, explaining his mechanical skills, and how he was aware of the various buildings that he would subsequently uses as his lairs and game locations. He was also a devoted husband to Jill Tuck, who ran a recovery clinic for drug users, and they were expecting a child to be named Gideon Kramer. One night while closing down the clinic, Jill was robbed and assaulted by an drug addict and thief named Cecil Adams, causing her to miscarry. This incident changed John's outlook on life, as he began to realize that people can only change themselves. Afterwards, John became enraged and detached, which ultimately led to his divorce. After going to the doctor's officer for a checkup, John was informed by Dr. Lawrence Gordon that he had colon cancer and an inoperable brain tumor, and that he didn't have much time left to live. Shortly after being diagnosed, he visited Umbrella Health hoping to be treated through an experimetal drug program, but the company's executive, William Easton, denied him health coverage. John's Rebirth Utterly drepessed, John attempted to commit suicide by driving off a clinic, but managed to survive the crash unintentionally. Clinging to his life, John discovered that only when he knew his death was impending did he really begin to value his life. As John observed other people wasting their lives, people underserving and unappreciative of the life being denied of him, John started his mission to make people appreciate their lives and realize how precious life truly is, one person at a time. His first test subject was Cecil Adams, the man responsible for his unborn son's death, Cecil survived the Knife Trap but tried to attacked John which led to him falling into a pile of razor wire and die. Becoming Jigsaw John spent the next months of his life observing and planning meticulously for his "subjects", painstakingly creating devices to test their desire to live, often through ironic means. For example, Paul Leahy, a man who had slashed his wrists for attention, was sentenced to crawl through a maze of razor wires in order to survive. Placing his victims in death traps, each victim was left a chilling message explaining the "crime" they had committed to deserve their fate and how they could escape alive. Each was conveyed either by a distorted voice via tape or through Billy the Puppet. They often involved quickly thinking, ethically difficult decisions, self-mutiliation or in some cases putting a victim through psychological trauma that John would often be present to view, unknowing to the victim. As the number of victims increased, authorities nicknamed him as "The Jigsaw Killer" or simply "Jigsaw" for John because of the Jigsaw Piece of Flesh that he would cut from an unsuccessful victim. The piece was not to be intended to be used as a signature but simply to represent the "piece" of the "human puzzle" that the victims were missing: the survival instinct. Though police intensity continued to increase as more and more bodies were found in incredible and brutal devices, Jigsaw carried out his mission undauted. Apprentices Early into the Jigsaw murders, John managed to gain Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman as an apprentice. Hoffman, seeking revenge for his sister's murder at the hands of Seth Baxter, placed Baxter in a self-created Pendulum Trap that proved to be inescapable. Hoffman ended up pinning the murder on Jigsaw, given the methods used, which earned the ire of John. Capturing and sedating the corrupt detective and restraining him in a chair, which was connected to a double-barrel shotgun, John told Hoffman that he was not amused by being given credit for the work that was not his. Using his knowledge against Hoffman, John blackmailed Hoffman into becoming his apprentice, showing him a better means to "rehabiliate" the subjects. The first Jigsaw trap set up by both John and Hoffman was the Razor Wire trap for Paul Leahy. Over time, Hoffman became a more willing apprentice, assisting John in capturing some of his test subjects as well as providing John with the crucial files of information containing many of the details of lives, jobs and convictions of the cops and criminals targeted in the Jigsaw murders. The first victim to survive one of Jigsaw's traps was Amanda Young who was placed in the Reverse Beartrap and was forced to kill her cellmate to obtain the key to escape it. One night she returned home following a police interrogation about her ordeal. John confronted her, seeing potential within her. Amanda agreed to become his second apprentice, seeing him as a savior and planned to continue his work after he finally succumbed to the cancer. John set about training Amanda to possess the beliefs and skills needed to carry out his legacy, struggling to help her cope with her emotional responses to the brutal nature of their work. The pair grew closer with Amanda being great importance to John and Amanda reiprocating these feelings. Jigsaw's health continued to rapidly decline, gradually reducing his mobility as his body degenerated and withered, confining him to a makeshift hospital bed. He was forced to ensure that Amanda was prepared before his death, but he knew that she was already experiencing problems and not following the rules of Jigsaw's games. Amanda had became a full-out murderer, creating inescapable traps that offered no salvation to their victims. John couldn't allow Amanda to continue on his path when he died, so he prepared a test which would possibly prove if she's capable of carrying on his work. However Amanda's inclusion as an accomplice in the games had frustrated Hoffman and caused a strain in his relationship with John, so he set out to ensure Amanda failed her test by threatening to tell John that she was partically responsible for Gideon's death. The Final Tests As John lay on his deathbed, Amanda, at his order, captured Dr. Lynn Denlon, testing her with the ability to keep John alive until another victim, Jeff Denlon, could pass his tests. To ensure Lynn's help, John had Amanda place the Shotgun Collar on her neck that was linked to his heart rate. It would detonate if John died or if Lynn moved out of range. John struggled to cling to life and see his final test complete but his condition deteriorated rapidly, causing Amanda great distress. Amanda's anxiety grew into hostility towards Lynn, jealous of the attention that Jigsaw was giving to her, intended or otherwise. Her condition worsened when John hallucinated about his ex-wife, Jill Tuck, and said he loves her which Amanda mistakened that for Lynn. As the tests continued, Amanda began to become increasingly unstable, eventually refusing to release Lynn from her trap even when she was ordered to do so by John. John revealed his knowledge of her murders but begged her not to kill Lynn, saying that she was important to Amanda's own survival. Amanda admitted that she thought no one really changed from the near death experiences in Jigsaw's traps, which she used as her motive for the inescapable traps. John continued to plead with his remaining strength for Amanda to release Lynn because he didn't want anything to happen to Amanda, but she refused due to Hoffman's secret blackmail of her, shooting Lynn in the back just as Jeff appeared, having escaped his trap. Jeff then shot Amanda in the neck. As Amanda lay dying on the floor, a saddened John explained to her how Jeff was Lynn's husband, and that everything that occured was an elaborate ploy to test Amanda's ability to release victims who passed their tests. In the end, however, Amanda failed. Though she mean't everything to John, she proved unworthy to continue his legacy as his successor. As Lynn lay injured and Amanda had died from the gunshot wound, John spoke to Jeff and offered him one last test: Jeff could kill with tools present in a table in the room or he could forgive John for all the pain he caused. Jeff claimed to forgive John, but picked up a circular saw blade, slitting John's throat with it and ended his life. With the last of his strength, John took out and activated a tape recording he made, which explained to Jeff that if he had failed, which he had, he was doomed to lose everything. In the tape, John revealed that he had captured his daughter, Corbett, that he was only one who knew where she is, and that she had a limited supply of air. After the tape ended, John died from blood loss. Just moments after his death, FIB Agent Peter Strahm discovered the corpse of John in the room with Jeff and Lynn and Amanda's bodies, and John's body was taken to the coroner's office. During John's autopsy, Dr. Heffner found a wax-coated tape in John's stomach, which he swallowed after Lynn performed the brain surgery for him. The tape had a message for Hoffman that John made, warning him that he would not walk away untested, and that his games are not over yet, and that the games have just begun. Personality At the majority of times, Jigsaw was extremely calm and seemed to really care about Jill Tuck along with his apprentices and even his victims. Jigsaw wanted to see his victims succeed in their goals to escape alive, and claims he despises murderers, stating that his actions aren't murder. Jigsaw gave his victims a chance, he even gave Cecil Adams (the man behind his son's murder) a chance for survival. Jigsaw has extreme beliefs and really thinks his making a difference in the world surrounding him. To survive, Jigsaw believes his victims should show him how much they want to stay alive by escaping the trap and completing their given task. Powers and Abilities Jigsaw is extremely intelligent, being a civil engineer he is capable of constructing working mechanical puppets such as Billy. Jigsaw is also capable of building escapable death traps, preparing them for their victims and getting them to work how exactly he wants them to. Jigsaw was also capable of not getting caught by the police. Jigsaw also is almost perfect in his kidnappings, capable of capturing his victims alive at the right time and not get caught. He often does this by drugging the victim to knock them out while wearing a pig mask to conceal his identity. Jigsaw also seems to be capable of forcing his victims into playing his games correctly to survive without cheating. Jigsaw was also very wealthy. Apprentices *'Mark Hoffman: 'A corrupt police detective and the first secret apprentice. He joined Jigsaw after killing Seth Baxter with the Pendulum Trap and helped capture many victims as well as later captured victims of his own after Jigsaw's death and tested people like Jigsaw did, thus becoming his successor. He died when Lawrence Gordon left him to die in the Bathroom. *'Amanda Young: 'A survivor of the original Reverse Bear Trap and so she was recruited by Jigsaw to be his apprentice. Amanda helped him capture victims as well as capturing victims of her own but unlike Jigsaw, in inescapable traps to kill them. She was shot in the neck by Jeff Denlon. *'Jill Tuck: 'John's ex-wife and was convinced as Jigsaw's accomplice after seeing a drug free Amanda Young. She helped Hoffman in his kidnappings but tried to betray and kill him on Jigsaw's orders. So Hoffman, in revenge, placed the reverse bear trap and watched her jaw getting ripped out, killing her instantly. *'Pighead: 'An apprentice dressed in a pig costume and responsible for the many kidnappings of victims at the mental asylum. He was trapped and electrocuted to death by Tapp. *'Pighead II: 'Another apprentice who dressed in a pig costume. He was not hostile to Michael but did kill various victims in the asylum however it seemed Jigsaw didn't notice these murders. *'Lawrence Gordon: The third apprentice and was recruited when his family left him. Lawrence helped Jigsaw prepare his traps and was instructed to take action if something happened to Jill. His responsible for the death of Hoffman. Jigsaw claims that out of all his apprentices, Lawrence was the best. Body Count *'Cecil Adams: '''Moved out the way when Cecil ran towards him, causing him to fall into a box of razor wire and die from blood loss. *'Paul Leahy:' Died from blood loss by being cut multiple times by multiple razor wire in the Razor Wire Maze. *'Mark Rodriguez: Burned alive by the candle which ignited because of being smeared with a flammable substance. *'Detective Steven Sing: '''Head blown off by the Quadruple Shotgun Hallway Trap. *'Michael Marks: 'Head spiked in by the Flytrap. *'SWAT Officers: 'Electricuted to death by the Staircase Trap. *'Gus Colyard: 'Shot in the eye by the Magnum Eyehole Trap. *'Obi Tate: 'Burned to death in the Furnace. *'Laura Hunter: 'Poisoned by nerve gas. *'Addison Corday: 'Died from blood loss after her wrists were cut multiple times in the Razor Box Trap. *'Danica Scott: 'Frozen to death in the Freezer Room. *'Timothy Young: 'Neck broken by the Rack. *'Dr. Lynn Dynlon: 'Head blown apart by the Shotgun Collar. *'Hank: 'Ribcage crushed by vise in the Oxygen Crusher Trap. *'Allen: 'Hung by a barbed-wire noose by the Hanging Room Trap. *'Debbie: 'Badly burned by the Steam Maze Trap, forehead impaled by pipe by the Head Spear Trap. *'Aaron: 'Shot by Shotgun in the Carousel. *'Gena: 'Shot by Shotgun in the Carousel. *'Dave: 'Shot by Shotgun in the Carousel. *'Josh: 'Shot by Shotgun in the Carousel. *'William Easton: 'Impaled by multiple needles, hydrofluic acid was pumped into him which melted out all of his insides. Traps *'The Bathroom: 'Victims are chained at the ankle to pipes at opposite ends of a dark bathroom. A dead man was in the bathroom who had a tape player in one hand and a gun in the other. Both victims have tapes in their pockets which give them their instructions on how to win. In this, Lawrence was forced to kill Adam before 6AM, if he failed his wife and daughter would be murdered and he would be left to rot. Hacksaws are also in the toilet and Jigsaw expected them to saw their own feet off to escape the chains. Adam is left to die and Lawrence escaped. *'The Razor Wire Maze: 'A victim will awaken mostly naked in a fenced-in area within a basement. Between the victim and the door is a gauntlet of densely strung together razor wire which a tape informs the victim that they had to find out where the exit is. Hidden somewhere is a hole which is the exit to the maze. The exit door was set to close and lock up when the time expires. Paul Leahy was placed in this but bled to death from Razor Wire. *'The Flammable Jelly: 'A victim would be stripped nude and be placed in a dark cellar with broken glass covering the floor. There will be a slow acting poison going through the victim's veins and the antidote is locked up in the safe, the combination to which was amongst thousands of numbers scrawled on the walls. The victim's body would be smeared in a flammable substance, and he only had a lit candle for light. Mark Wilson was the victim and burned to death by the candle. *'The Reverse Beartrap: 'The victim would wake up strapped in a chair, in a dimly lit room, with a large metal device locked into the victim's mouth. The device which was named the "Reverse Beartrap" was hooked into the upper and lower jaw, when activated, when the timer's out which was 60 seconds, if failed, it would rip the victim's jaw open. To escape, the key must be used on the trap's back to take it off the victim's head. The victim was Amanda Young who had to kill her cell mate to get the key from his stomach. *'Drill Chair: 'The victim was strapped in a chair where two drills would get closer to their head to drill in. A key was needed to free the victim. The victim was Jeff and Detective Sing shot the trap multiple times until it stopped. *'Quadruple Shotgun Hallway: 'A security trap which was in a hallway. It were double-barreled shotguns suspended from a ceiling in a hallway, each connected by a tripwire strung across the floor. If the victim activated it, the shotguns would go off and blow the victim's head off. The victim was Detective Steven Sing who was killed in the trap while trying to chase down Jigsaw. *'Zep's Test: 'Zep Hindle would monitor Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon in the Bathroom trap, if Lawrence failed his test, then Zep would have to kill his wife and daughter in order for him to gain the antidote for the poison Jigsaw injected into him. After Gordon's failure, Zep attempted to kill his wife and daughter, but the two managed to escape. Making his way down to the location of the Bathroom, he attempted to kill Gordon but was killed by Adam. *'The Flytrap: 'A victim would have a harness attached to their chest only removable if the key is obtained in time. Attached to the harness was a contraption consisting of two masks opposite from each other angled down from the victim's head. The mask had nails protruding inwards from the interior. If not removed within the time limit, the mask will have it's nails through the victim's skull. The victim for this trap was Michael Marks. To remove this trap he had to retrieve the key but it was placed in his left eye which he had to cut out to obtain with a scapel. Though he failed, having the mask closed in on him and killed him. *'The Electrified Staircase: 'A trap consisted of a staircase with a rigged step surrounded by a chain link cage. The rigged step would spring forward and break the shins of the victim if enough pressure was applied to the stair below. This would also cause the cage door to shut. The cage would then be charged with an electric current giving anyone in contact with it a lethal shock. The victim was a S.W.A.T. Team where two died while the rest survived. *'The Nerve Gas House: 'Obi Tate, Xavier Chavez, Jonas Singer, Gus Colyard, Amanda Young, Addison Corday and Laura Hunter awoke in a house riddled with traps contained within for each victim. They were breathing a deadly nerve gas and had to find the antidotes located in their respective traps to survive. In three hours the door to the house would open; however, if they did not each find an antidote in two hours, they would die. Each trap contained a way to receive an antidote. A combination safe contained an antidote but the combination was hidden within different colored numbers written on the back of each victims neck in the order of how they would appear on a rainbow. Several weapons are discovered including a single edged blade and a bat with nails driven through it. **'The Magnum Eyehole: 'A security trap to keep the victims in the room for the required length of time. The trap consisted of a locked door with a gun attached on the other side of the peephole, and a pulley and chain to the doorknob on the other side of the door. The barrel of the gun was aimed directly at the peephole. When activated, a bullet will be fired through the peephole and into whoever the eye was in the line of fire. Gus Colyard triggered it and was shot through the eye, killing him. **'The Furnace: 'The victim had to crawl inside to get two antidotes suspended by chains connected to the door of the furnace. If pulled down, the door of the furnace would shut, igniting it at the same time. The only way to escape was to twist a knob that would turn off the gas and stop the fire from growing. The victim was Obi Tate and he burned to death. **'The Needle Pit: 'This trap involved a pit in the middle of a room with used syringes. A locked door in the room contained an antidote but was set on a four minute boobie timer; if the timer expired, the door would remain locked forever. The trap was intended for Xavier Chavez, but instead he threw Amanda down as he refused to enter. After Amanda found the key, she passed it to Xavier. However just when Xavier was about to open the door, he dropped the key, causing the door to lock. **'The Razor Box: 'The trap involved a box suspended from the ceiling, inside was an antidote accessible by two holes under the box big enough for a person to fit their arms through. Once they did, however, the victim would realize the corners of the holes were fitted with blades that would push up if something was inserted. If the victim put pressure on the blades to take the hands out, the blades would dig into their arms. The harder they pulled, the deeper the blades would go. However, if the victim only studied the box further, there was a key on top of it which would open and allow safe access to the antidote. This trap was intended for Gus Colyard. But Addison Corday went in the trap and died from blood loss. *'Eric's Test: 'Jigsaw tried to have a conversation with Eric Matthews so he could be able to have his son returned to him. Though Eric resorted to brutality; after beating Jigsaw to within an inch of his life, Jigsaw ended the game and took him to the house. Though Jigsaw locked him inside and supplied him with oxygen. The video feeds of the events that took place in the Nerve Gas House was a recording of a few hours before when the house test took place. If Eric kept his patience, Daniel Matthews would have released him only a few feet from where he was sitting. *'The Shotgun Collar: 'An collar equipped with five loaded shotgun shells which would detonate on the victim, blowing their head apart. Jigsaw had this placed on Dr. Lynn Denlon who had to keep Jigsaw alive long enough to see Jeff Denlon complete his tests. If Lynn fails to do so, the trap would be triggered. She succeeded but Amanda refused to release her and Jeff killed Jigsaw, causing Lynn to die by the trap. *'Jeff's Tests: 'Jeff Denlon woke up in an empty shipping crate, which was elevated on a pair of forklift prongs, in an abandoned meat packaging plant. Upon escaping, he proceeded through the plant that contained the victims of the Freezer Room, Pig Vat and Rack traps. Each victim was either directly or indirectly involved in a car accident that resulted in the death of Jeff's son. Jeff was forced to forgive or not to forgive each victim. **'Freezer Room: **'Pig Vat:' **'The Rack:' **'Jeff's Final Test:' *'Amanda's Test:' *'The Knife Chair:' *'Hoffman's Test:' *'Mausolem Trap:' *'Rigg's Tests:' **'The Hair Trap:' **'The Bedroom Trap:' **'The Spike Trap:' **'The Ice Block Trap:' *'The Pendulum Trap:' *'The Cable Trap:' **'The Collars:' **'The Jars:' **'The Electric Bathtub:' **'The Blade Table:' *'Pound of Flesh Trap:' *'William's Tests:' **'The Breathing Room:' **'The Steam Room:' **'The Carousel Room:' **'Tara's Test:' *'Jill's Test:' *'The Public Execution Trap:' *'The Horsepower Trap:' *'Dr. Gordon's Test:' Quotes * "I wanna play a game." * "Live or die. Make your choice." * "Awake already, Jeff? I need more powerful tranquilizers next time. Don't cry, I've given your life a purpose. You are a test subject for something greater than yourself." * "Hello, Mark. If you're so sick, then why do I have so many photos of you up and about? Let's put your so called illness to the test. Right now, there's a slow acting poison in your veins. The antidote is inside the safe. The combination to the safe is written on the wall. Hurry up and program it in, but watch your step. And by the way, that's a flammable substance smeared on your body. So I would be careful with that candle if I were you, or all the people you've burned with your act just might have their revenge." * "Hello, Amanda. You don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the timer goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like a reverse Bear Trap. Here, I'll show you. There's only one key to open the device, it's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. Look around, Amanda. Know that I'm not lying. You better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice." * "Hello, Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the Hospital: Zep. I want you to make a choice. There's a slow-acting poison coursing through your system, which I only have the antidote for. Will you murder a mother and a child to save yourself? Listen carefully, if you will; there are rules..." * "Hello, Michael. I want to play a game. So far in what could loosely be called your life, you made a living watching others. Society would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess, of the life you've been given. Now we will see if your willing to look inward, rather than outward, to give up on the one thing you rely on in order to go on living. The device around your neck is a death mask. The mask is as spring timer. If you do not locate the key in time the mask will close. Think of it like a Venus Flytrap. What you are looking right now is your own body, not more than two hours. Don't worry, you're sound asleep and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage here, I am going to give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key. So listen carefully, a hint is: it's right before your eyes. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Michael. Live or die, make your choice." * "Greetings and welcome. I trust that you are all wondering where you are. I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer you is important. Salvation, if you earn it. Three hours from now the door to this house will open. Unfortunately, you have two hours to live. Right now you are breathing a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you've arrived here. The only way to overcome it and walk out that door is to find the antidote. Several are hidden around the house. One is inside the safe in front of you. You all possess the combination to the safe. Think hard, the numbers are in the back of your mind. The clue to their order can be found over the rainbow. Once you realize what you all have in common, you will gain a better understanding of why you're here. X marks the sport for that clue, so look carefully. Let the game begin." * "Hello, Paul. You're a perfectly healthy, sane, mind-class male. Yet last month, you ran a straight razor across your wrists. Did you cut yourself because you truley wanted to die, or did you just want some attention? Tonight you'll show me. The irony is if you want to die, you just have to stay where you are. But if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself again. Find the path throughout the razor wire to the door. But hurry, at 3: 00 that door will lock and then this room becomes your tomb. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Paul?" * "Hello, Obi. I want to play a game. For years, you've burned those around your lies, cons and deciets. Now you'll have to redeem yourself, for the games you've played with others, by playing one of mine. Inside the device in front of you are two antidotes for the poison coursing through your veins. One is my gift to you for helping me kidnap the others. The second is yours to donate. However, one of them will come with a price. Remember, Obi, once you are in Hell, only the Devil can help you out." * "Hello, Xavier. I want to play a game. The game I wanna play is very similar to the one you've been playing as a drug dealer. The game of offering hope to desperate, for a price. I think we can agree that your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price that you pay is that you must crawl into the same pit of squalor you force your customers into. By entering the room, a timer has started. When the timer expires, the door in front of you has locked forever. Only in finding the key before the timer runs out can you unlock and retrieve the antidote inside. I will give you one hint as to where that key is: it will be liking finding a needle in a haystack. Let the game begin." * "Yes, I'm sick, officer. Sick from the disease eating away at my inside. Sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings. Sick of those who scoff at the suffering of others. I'm sick of it all!" * "Some people are so ungrateful to be alive...but not you...not anymore..." * "What would you have done five years ago? Would you have followed the manuel then? Would you have broken by jaw with a flashlight?" * "Death is a surprise party. Unless, of course, you're already dead on the inside." * "Time's an illusion." * "Like you, I know what it's like to lose family. And I know what it's like not to be able to protect loved ones. It's a powerless feeling." * "Healthcare decisions should be made by their doctors and their patients, not by the government. Well, now I know that they're not made by doctors and their patients or the government. They're made by the fucking insurance companies." * "Cherish your life, your life." * "It's the tool. The tool that's going to save your life. I want to play a game. Your life is a lie, Cecil. Now comes to the moment of truth. As a drug addict and thief, you've preyed on the kindness of others to fuel your addiction. Today, we're bringing the ugliness inside of you out into the open. Now, in order for you to stay alive, we have to match your face with the ugliness of your soul. Just lean forward into the knives with your face. Press hard enough and you'll release the arm and the leg restraints that bind you." * "Or sit idly and bleed out on the floor. Live or die, Cecil. Make your choice." * "Hello, Troy. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in. A prison cell. Despite all the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom? Tonight, we will see how you are willing to go and break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Troy. Make your choice." * "Hello, Kerry. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life among the dead, piecing together their final moments. You're good at this because, like them, are also dead. Dead...on the inside. You identify with a cold corpse than you do with a living Human. I believe you want to join your true family, indeed your only family, in death. The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by the time this tape has finished, you will have one minute to find the way out. At the end of that minute...you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Kerry. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds...make your choice." * "Game over." * "Your life." * "Hello, Amanda, you remember me. I want to play a game. You told our friend the Detective that I saved you, but you forget your lesson. You damaged your body with drugs and pain. Now the needle will save your life. Each of you will be injected with different poisons that will slowly break down your bodies. The device in front of you contains the antidotes of each poisons. The red vials go to the left, and the blue vials to the right. But be careful, incorrectly mixing the antidotes will cause some...discomfort. The last time we played, you freed yourself by taking a life. Now your only salvation is to put your trust in someone else. Live or die, Amanda." * "Hello, Jennings. While intoxicated, you hit and killed a homeless man with your car. As a forensic scientist, you know just want to clean. But you couldn't clean the guilt from your soul, could you? You ever put an innocent man in jail for your crime, all to preserve your perfect life. But you couldn't stop the guilt from eating away from you, rotting you from the inside. Unless the officer you involved your crime can halt the blade, we will see what you really have inside." * "Hello, Brad. Hello, Ryan. I want to play a game. The same woman has played each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for her and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games has pushed you both to break the law to fulfill her material needs. She is toxic. And today, all of your trangressions will be made public. Now you must choose who will drop out of the triangle, for within 60 seconds, one of you must die. If you wish to save her, then the saws must be pushed all the way to one side or the other, sparing her while proving who is indeed the alpha male. Are you both strong enough to walk away from what is destroying you? Or will you fight one more time for the heart that binds? You have 60 seconds to decide. Live or die. Make your choice." * "Hello, Evan. I want to play a game. The situation you find yourself in is of your own doing. You, your girlfriend, and your friends are all rascists. You have intidimated others based on their physical differences. But today, it is you who will run scared. Your pathetic friends follow your every word, Evan. Therefore, you will be the only one capable of saving them and yourself. In 30 seconds, jacks holding up this car will fall, setting off a deadly chain of events. In order to stop this from happening, you must tear yourself away from the seat which you are glued. Then you must pull the lever before you. But no act comes without a sacrifice. You've judged others by the color of their skin, and today, Evan, you will learn that we are all the same color on the inside. Live or die, Evan. The choice is yours." * "Hello Doctor Gordon, you are, perhaps, my greatest asset. Without you, my work over the last few years would not have been possible. That being said, I have a request, watch over Jill. And should anything happen to her, I want you to act immediantly on my behalf, and in return for that; I will keep no more secrets from you. I have shown you a lot of places, but there is one that will perhaps be the most meaningful to you..." * "Hello, Tara. My apologies for exposing you and your son to this kind of treatment but I can assure you it is not without reason. The man before you made sacrifices to saved the life of a loved one. However, when given the opportunity to save your husband's life, he chose not to. Now you will be given the power to save his life. Will you grant the opportunity to continue living? Or will you dispense the same death sentence he issued your husband? Live or die, the choice is yours." * "Hello, William. Before you are your six most valuable associates, the ones who find errors in policies. Their findings result in over two-third of all applications denied or prematurely terminated. Now you must apply your analysis to them, and you will be able to find their errors? Six ride the carousel, but only two can get off. The decision of which two survive fall upon you. But remember, the mounted gun will continue to fire all six rounds are spent. And if no decision is made on your part, all six will perish. To offer the two reprieves, you must press both buttons at once in the box before you, however in doing so, you will give a sacrifice of your own. Two can live, four will die. Your decisions symbolized by the blood on your hands." * "Are you there, Detective? If so, you are probably the last man standing. Now, perhaps you will succeed where the others have failed. You think you will walk away untested? I promise that my work will continue. You think it's over just because I'm dead. It's not over. The games have just begun." * "You see, it's a different method I'm talking about. If the subject survives my method, he or she is instantly rehabiliated. Now you want a chance? You want a chance? I'll give you a chance. I am the man you call Jigsaw. It's your duty to bring me in. I know who you are, and I know what you've done." Category:Saw Characters Category:Horror Movie Main Villains